Darling, Stay with me
by pennsatuckies
Summary: After many failed dates and relationships Dianna, Naya and Heather find themselves finding love with someone that has been there all along. Genres: Romance, Friendship, Angst, Drama.
1. Living together

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I sit down on my bed. I don't think I've ever experienced a worse date. His objectifying words keep repeating in my head. "_I bet you're a freak in bed, because you dress really modest!_" That was the worst line I've ever heard. I'm not even talking about his cruel attitude. Why do guys always act like women are some random toys they can fuck whenever they want, and ditch whenever they want?

Ugh.

"_Yoooo, Agron._" Heather's loud and energetic voice fills the room as she walks towards me.

"_How was the date? Did he give you flowers? Take you out to a fancy restaurant? Take you from behind?_" Her soft and innocent giggle makes me smile a little.

"_Heath, no. He didn't do anything. It was the worst date ever! Why on God's earth did you convince me to go out with him?! He was horrible, objectifying and his music taste is the-absolute-worst!_"

Heather's smile gets replaced by a concerned look as she sits down next to me.

"_Wait, what do you mean? He seemed like a nice, loving guy… I really, really thought he was your type, even Naya thought so!_"

"_Oh, don't worry. I thought so too! And he actually was pretty much my type, whatever my so called type may be. But then he started to make these horrible, not funny, comments. He even told me he bets I'm a freak in bed, because I dress modest!_"

A loud laugh fills the entire room.

"_Heather!_" I frown a little as she keeps laughing and poke her softly.

It takes her a few seconds to control herself and her loud laugh.

"_I'm sorry, go on! What did you do?_"

"_Well, I thanked him for the lovely dinner, told him this wasn't going to work out, and left._" I say while raising my shoulders, like it's no big deal at all.

"_No way!_" It's only a matter of time before Heather bursts out in an even louder laugh.  
"_You did not! Dianna, o-so innocent, Agron!_" Her soft finger pokes my knee gently.

"_Anyway._" I mumble, rolling my eyes. I didn't come home to be laughed at. I need to find another subject to talk about that doesn't revolve around me, so she can't laugh at me and make me feel even more awkward.

"_Where is Nay?_" Perfect subject. Heather's face is so precious whenever she starts talking about Naya. Well, it is precious when she isn't talking about her, but something changes when she does. It's like she saw the light. It's the face many people would pull if they were talking about the love of their life. It's incredible. I love to see her face light up like a candle.

"_She eh… Yeah, where is she…_" A nervous giggle escapes her mouth.  
"_Oh yeah! We wanted to go watch a movie on Netflix, but we kind of forgot the password. So, I told her she should go rent a movie somewhere. So, that's what she's doing!_"

Her smile is huge and her eyes turned even more sparkly than they were before.

"_Great! What movie? Please, don't tell me you told her to rent a horror movie. I don't want to lay awake for nights._"

Last time Heather told Naya to rent a horror movie she came back with The Descent, I ended up crying. Crying out of fear. I couldn't sleep for nights. I used to think I could handle horror, well, I was wrong.

"_No! No! Don't worry! We both know you're still traumatized by The Descent. Remember when that wo…_" I won't even let her finish her sentence. I don't want to be reminded. I don't want to lay awake for the twentieth time, because I keep seeing those terrifying scenes whenever I close my eyes.

"_Shush! I don't want to hear it!_" I snark while standing up.  
God, she's such a tease. She definitely knows how to cheer me up, but also how to make me go crazy.

"_Remember when they wanted to get out of…_"

No! No! No!  
I put my fingers in my ears and make my way to the bathroom.

"_La la la la la la, I can't hear you._" I know it will only be a matter of time before Heather is in the bathroom too, so I make my way to the shower, decide to leave the lights off and hide behind the curtains.

I'm trying really, really, hard not to move and to stay quiet, but it isn't really working. I hope she'll be here soon, because I can't hold this any longer.

I breathe in and out as softly and calmly as possible. See ? Even hiding to scare somebody frightens me.

My thoughts are interrupted by Heather's spooky voice. "_Agron, oh Aaaagron, where y'at?_"

I look around as I feel a gentle breath against my neck. "_Gotcha, Agron._"

Heather's words are followed by one of my famous loud squeals.  
"_Jésus, HEATHER! Stop giving me semi heart attacks!_" I stumble, totally out of breath, as she puts her arms around my hips, lifts me up, and carries me to the other side of the bathroom.

"_Your hiding skills aren't that spectacular, Agron._" Her cheerful giggle fills my ear shell, because her lips are pretty close to my ear.

"_Well, what can I say? You can't be good at everything, hm!_" Pretty awesome excuse, Dianna. Bravo.

"_Oh, don't flatter yourself too much before I let you walk down the stairs!_" Her fingers poke my belly softly as she still manages to hold me up. Is there anything that woman can't do?

"_Well, I guess I should go on flattering myself, because I prefer walking down the stairs by myself. I don't want to end up on the ground after taking only one step._" I mumble, putting my hands on hers.

She tightens her grip and walks down the stairs anyway. Always so stubborn. Hemo wants it, Hemo will get it. I'm pretty sure that's exactly what's going on in her head right now.

"_Heath! Please, watch out!_" My heart skips a beat with every step she takes. I've had more heart attacks in only one evening, than I ever had when I lived with Lea.

Lea was so calm, yet dramatic, but calm. It was fun to live with her as long as it lasted, but I wouldn't want to return. I love Lea and her New York-ish behavior, but Naya and Heather are more my people. They're just as calm and dorky. I always feel like Lea and I are so close to fighting. I think it'd only take one wrong word, for one of us to explode.

We've been like this ever since she started dating Cory. I love Cory, I really do, but it was just hard for me to see my girl, my best friend, my ex, fall into someone else's arms, only after a few weeks. I told her I wasn't happy with it, but she didn't seem to care that much. Logical, it's her life, not mine. Why would she even let me stop her from getting together with the love of her life, her soulmate. It was pretty obvious I'm not her soulmate anyway. We're way too different. She's so New York-ish and I'm so… not.

"_See! It wasn't that scary! And I didn't even drop you!_" Heather's loud, cheerful voice interrupts my thoughts.

Thank god, thank god she didn't drop me.

At the exact moment I want to put my feet on the ground, Heather tightens her grip even more. "N_ope, Agron, not gonna happen._" She whispers cheerfully while carrying me to the couch.

I turn my head towards hers and roll my eyes dramatically. "_Let me gooo._" My finger pokes her arm playfully. Is she ever going to put me back on the ground?

"_Bismillah! No! We will not let you go!_" Her loud and deep voice makes me shiver a little. Is there ANYTHING she can't do?

"_No no no no!_" I shake my head heavily and wrench myself free from her tight grip. I literally jump out of her arms and walk to the other side of the living room.

"_Wrong lyrics! You have to sing 'Let me go' again! Damn, how could you? Jonathan even sang this song on Glee! You should've known!_" I look at Heather who's standing on the other side of the room, with her hand on her hip and finger in the air. Like she's trying to teach me a lesson.

"_I'm just trying to save myself from a sing-along and a hoarse voice. I have to save my voice for tomorrow, and so do you!_" I say loudly while reflecting her movements. Ha, now I'm the one teaching her a lesson.

Heather comes closer, and closer, as she mumbles the lyrics of Toxic.

Once she's close enough she puts her arms back around my hips and pulls me closer, my back against her front.

"_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride._" Her playful whisper fills my ear. If it weren't Heather, I would've pushed him or her off, but I know she's just teasing me.

"_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under._" She tightens her grip even more, sits down on the couch and pulls me on her lap.

Her constant teasing is interrupted by a slamming door. Both of us look up as we can hear Naya's recognizable heels in the hallway.

"_Guuuys, I'm home. I'm sorry it took so long, but…_" Naya's facial expression changes as she sees us sitting on the couch in a typical, teenage couple way. Couples that make you want to vomit, because they can't stop touching each other, no matter if they're in a private or public place.

"_Seriously…?_" The surprised and extremely confused look on her face makes us giggle softly.

"_Oh, don't worry Nay, there's enough space on my lap for the both of you. Come, join us. I was just about to impress Dianna with my special talents._" Heather giggles as she pulls me closer.

I'm surprised she isn't complaining about her classic 'boob-pain' yet, since I'm pretty sure my back has been pressing against her boobs for minutes now.

"_I'll think about it… Anyway, I took this movie, and eh…_" She mumbles, grabbing in the bag she's holding. "_No, it's not horror, or 'latina shit.'_" Her eyes go from me to Heather, and back to me again.

The horror one was clearly meant for me and the latina shit for Heather. I'm still wondering why Naya hasn't left yet. It must be super annoying to live with two complaining, way too dorky, women that keep fooling around.

"_God bless Obama._" Heather mumbles. "_Although, I'd love to see Di suffer!_" Both ladies start to giggle after Heather's word. Classic.

"_Me too! Me too! But ey, I'm afraid she's going to take revenge once. I'd like to stay alive._" Naya makes her way to the couch and pats my head once she's close enough. Heather is still giggling. Damn, that woman.

"_Anyway, are you two ok with Flashdance? I thought it was a pretty cool way to get in the mood for tomorrow. Long day on set, massive dance numbers. And the both of you haven't been on set since-since forever._"

My eyes find their way towards Heather, she's blushing, like always.

I'm pretty sure she has a massive crush on Naya. Every time Naya is in the room she gets extremely nervous, her cheeks turn a little red, she starts to smile uncontrollably, and it's suddenly way harder for her to control her nervous giggles.

I know Heather and I are kind of comparable when it comes to sexuality. We could even fall in love with a tree. Neither of us care if the person is a man or a woman, as long as that person makes us feel loved and gives us that special feeling.

Naya gives her that special feeling, I'm sure about that. Heather has dropped some hints here and there already, whenever Naya wasn't around. I know she'll 'come out' about her crush whenever she's ready, so I'm just going to tease and wait.

I look up by the sound of Naya's footsteps fading away towards the kitchen, and turn my head to face Heather.

"_A little bit too excited for the Brittana scenes, mhm?_" My fingers faintly poke her hands, since she's still holding me pretty tightly.

"_First of all, it's Santittany-_" I won't even let her finish her sentence. What kind of lame name is Santittany?

"_No! It's not! It's Brittana!_"

"_Santittany! Anyway, you know what I'd prefer...?_" She takes a short pause to look at me with a pretty intense look on her face.

"_I'd prefer some so called 'Quitt' action. Brittany taking revenge of Santana for the horrible thing she has done to her, called sleeping with the enemy._" She mumbles teasingly, while stroking my fingers.

"_Brittany was dating Sam. There's nothing wrong wi-_" This time she's the one that won't let me finish my sentence.

"_I'm sure Britt confused Sam with Quinn. I mean, the ha-_"

"_Shut it!_"

I love Chord, he's like a brother to me and I won't say anything mean about him. But ever since his hair got kind of out of hand, people have been comparing us. It's fun, but the more you see it, the more it starts to annoy you. I don't even see any comparisons, besides the hair color and length.

"_Ssssh, shhhh. The comparison will be over soon. I heard he's going to cut his hair after filming this episode._ "

"_What are you guys talking about?_" Naya asks, although it doesn't look like she's interested, while putting the popcorn and glasses of coke on the table.

"_Chord's hair!_"

"_You mean Dianna's hair?_" Naya mumbles as she puts the DVD in the DVD player and turns it on.

"_Same th-_"

"_Don't._" I somehow manage to interrupt Heather's sentence again.  
"_Why don't you just shush and enjoy the movie instead of teasing me._" I put my fingers in front of Heather's lips and in the meanwhile I can feel Naya sitting down next to us. Well, not really next to us, she left some space for me, if I ever manage to get off Heather's lap.

As soon as I hear the music playing in the background, I know it will be hard for Heather to stay down and not to stand up and dance around the room. This is the perfect moment for me to escape from her tight grip.

I put my hands on hers and manage to get them off me after only a couple of seconds. Hallelujah.

Before even giving her the chance to react I stand up and sit down next to her and next to Naya, for protection.

"_Ah, Agron. Why noooot?_" Heather sighs, pulling one of her famous, Heather-I'm not an actress-sad faces.

"_Ssssh! Watch the movie!_" I'm not even going to bother explaining her why I don't want to sit on her lap when there's music.  
Heather is a dancer, a talented one, and when there's music her inner dancer comes up and takes full control. She can't even manage to sit down for a few seconds which makes sitting on her lap dangerous, cause she'd either end up making me, herself or both of us, disabled.

I love her, but I don't want to risk anything. Plus, I love to see her dance.

Minutes after the movie has started I find myself staring at Heather and Naya. Heather is dancing around the room and Naya is belting the high notes of 'What A Feeling'. I should've known and prepared myself.

"_I can't believe So You Think You Can Dance turned me down!_" Heather shouts while putting her left leg in the air and spinning around like some kind of ballerina.

"_I can't believe American Idol turned me down either!_" Naya shouts back between her high and loud notes.

"_Twinsieees!_" Heather wraps her arms around Naya's hips and lifts her up.  
"_Do the high note, Nay! Do it!_" She yells while spinning her around.

This is exactly why I love them. They're crazy, and not ashamed to show it. They're just like me. None of us is afraid to do something, we trust each other. What happens between the walls of this house, stays between the walls of this house. It's hard to keep things a secret in the Hollywood world, but I think we're doing a wonderful job.

I wouldn't want to live with anyone else and the thought of one of us having, or wanting, to move out scares me a little. One day all of this will be over and it will be nothing but a vague memory. That's why I try to enjoy every single moment, because you never know how long everything will last. You never know how long the usual is going to stay the usual.

"_Goodnight, Agron._"

I quickly open my eyes feeling the touch of Heather's fingers and hearing her voice. I look around to see Heather leaned over the edge of my bed.

"_You fell asleep, again, dumbass_." She giggles as she wraps my blanket around me and smiles.

"_No way?_" I utter softly, rubbing in my eyes and moaning softly as my finger touches my eyeball accidentally.

"_Yes, you did_! _In the middle of Nay's and my Flashdance performance! Which made me have to drag you to your bed!_" Her thumb strokes my hair gently as she presses her lips against my forehead.

"_Goodnight, Di. You better have a good rest, because tomorrow will be a toxic, if you know what I mean, and heavy day. And I'm sure you don't want to reunite with the cast having big blue circles around your eyes._" Heather strokes my hair one more time before walking out of the room.

"_Eh, Heath..._" I mumble softly, making her turn around.

"_Yeah?_"

"_I really enjoy living with the both of you.._" I mumble, it's extremely hard to talk when you're half asleep.

"_I know you do, silly. So do I._" A smile covers her face as she turns the lights off.

"_Goodnight, Heath._"

"_Goodnight, Di._"

I close my eyes at the sound of the door closing and snuggle myself into my blanket.

Heather is right, tomorrow is going to be a heavy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note;  
Hey hey, I'm sorry it took so long. I finished this chapter 1 month ago, but forgot to email it to my beta. Once I emailed it to my beta, she got into trouble with her internet. So, then I had to find a new beta, but all the betas I found forgot to email back. Anyway, doesn't matter. Thank god I found a new beta yesterday, so, here's the second chapter. Finally. I'll try to update more often.**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes.**  
**Enjoy!**

-

Today has been super exhausting, and we're only half way through the day. Heather, Naya and I were the only ones on set, because we had to shoot Toxic. It took us three hours, and we're not even finished yet. We still have to do the auditorium part, since the rest of the cast wasn't on set yet.

Here I am, standing in my 'Toxic' uniform, waiting for the other cast members to arrive. It's raining outside, and I don't want to get wet, which means I have to stay inside and can't walk to my trailer.

This outfit is killing me. The push up bra is molesting my boobs, I can't even feel them anymore. The skirt is way too tight; it feels like it's pressing my hips towards each other and I don't even want to think about the shoes.

My thoughts are interrupted by two hands in front of my eyes.

"_Guess who?_"  
A deep, extremely recognizable, voice.

"_Hmm, hard one. Hint?_" I mumble with a smirk.  
Of course I know it's Mark. Who else would 'greet' me like this?

"_Cool, talented, hot, strong, a genius_." I know he's smirking, I don't even have to see his face to know.

I'm not even planning on saying his name. If I do I'll get one of his 'so you think I'm cool, talented, hot, strong and a genius' speeches.

"_Ryan? Ryan Murphy? Is that you?_"  
"_Ok- that's it. I'm going home. You can shoot your Quick scenes with the wall._"

I put my hands on his, pull them away, and turn around pretty quickly.

"Of _course I knew it was you, silly! It's so great to see you again! It's been ages!_" A smile appears on my face as I wrap my arms around him. He's a bit taller, so my head is basically leaning at his shoulder when he wraps his arms around me too.

"_I missed you too, lady_." I look up to see him smile, not like I expected him to do any different.

There's something different about this smile. This one looks way more real, than the smile he puts on his face whenever he sees other cast members. Whatever, I'm probably just imagining this. I bet he just smiles like this at everyone.

Just when I pulled my eyes down again, he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back, just a little. I look up to see him taking a quick, but good look, at my clothing.

"_That break did you good, Di. I'm impressed!_" This easily could've been a Quick scene. Thank god I know Mark isn't the one to perv on me, otherwise I wouldn't even allow him to look at me like that.

"_Hmm, thank you?_" I'm a little confused. Does he mean I didn't look good before the break, or…

"_Not like you didn't look good before, no no. It's just that you look a little more… Worked out… If you know what I mean._"

"_Oh, could be true! Don't let my push up bra fool you, though. Yes, I worked out, bu-_" He won't even let me finish my o-so interesting sentence about working out.

"_I wasn't even talking about your boobs, dork_." He laughs, pulling me close again. "_I'm not that big of a perv, don't worry._"

"_Ah, so you're saying my boobs aren't good enough to be discussed?_" A grin appears on my face once I realize how wrong those words sound.

"_Actually, I think your boobs are awesome._" A huge smirk appears on his face.

I don't even know how to answer this comment. It's so wrong in so many ways, but I like this whole new level of teasing.

"_Well, I have to admit, they're kind of awesome_." A soft giggle escapes my lips, damn, I thought I was pretty good when it comes to teasing, guess not.

"_Thanks, Di. Don't let my push up bra fool you!_" He says in a typical girly way, like I'd say it, while breaking our embrace.

His eyes meet mine as he puts his hands in front of his so called boobs and smirks.

"_You-are-unbelievable_." I mumble, poking him softly, which makes him roll his eyes dramatically.

"_Anyway, are you in for a walk to my trailer? I was actually waiting for someone to arrive on set, so I didn't have to walk to my trailer all alone. Naya and Heather are currently shooting a Brittana scene, which means it will take a hour before we can shoot some of the group scenes_." I look around to see if my jacket is somewhere near me, so I can put it on and prevent myself from getting myself, and this outfit, all wet.

"_Are you sure about that? I'd love to come with you, but it's raining pretty hard outsi-"_  
"_Yes, I am_." I nod, making sure he knows I'm sure about it. I walk towards my jacket and put it on as I make my way back to Mark.

"_Freddie is waiting for the both of us to give him tons of cuddles in my trailer_." I can see the confusion on his face, which doesn't really surprise me.

I haven't really told anyone about Arthur's passing yet, since I haven't been in the mood to, yet. It's still kind of hard for me to talk about it. Just when I was about to open up about it, Cory passed, which made it even harder. Losing your dog and best friend around the same time, is incredibly hard. Everyone has their special way of dealing with hard things, and my way of dealing with it is to shut up about it and pretend nothing happened. I know, it's not the best way, and many people would probably give me the 'that makes no sense' look, if I told them, but I can't help it. I grew up like this, keeping my mouth shut about problems and pretending everything is okay. My parents didn't need more drama than they already had, so attacking them with my problems would be super selfish. I still see it that way. I don't want to bother anyone with my white girl problems. I don't want to have to remind myself of everything all the time. I just want to move on. You can't move on if you keep talking about things and keep reminding yourself of it.

"_Freddie? Hm, your new boyfriend? I thought you were dating the Nick guy...?_" He mumbles, frowning a little.

I look up to see his even more confused face. Poor soul.

"_One, Freddie is my dog. Two, I don't have a boyfriend. Three, Nick and I broke up_." I whisper softly. I don't want everyone to know that I broke up with Nick. I don't want the media to act like I'm a giant heartbreaker and I really don't want my fans to go around blabbering my PR team sucks and that I should come out already.

"_Aw, I'm sorry Di!"_ Mark puts his hand on my shoulder and rubs it gently as our eyes meet again.

"_Why did the two of you decide to split? He didn't hurt you, did he?"_

The look on his face reminds me of the time I told him Alex kind of abused me. I don't think I'll ever forget that look. It was a mix of anger and fear. He was afraid, afraid I'd end up getting even more hurt. Even if Nick hit me, I wouldn't even tell him. I don't want to see that look ever again, because it would tear my heart in two.

"_No, no! The sparkle was gone, you know..._" I'll probably end up telling the media we broke up because of our schedules, since that is the easiest and most polite answer. No one has to know about my suspicions he might be playing for the other team.

"_I have to admit, I never really saw the thing between the both of you anyway._" Mark puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me a little closer as he leads me towards the door.

"_There really was a thing, but it just... It just ended, it was over._ " I mumble softly, looking at the rain once the door opened.

It's raining pretty hard, so I'm probably going to end up running towards my trailer and falling on my face at least five times, before even arriving.

"_Please, stop me if I'm going to try to run or anything that looks like running. I don't want to fall on my face." _I mumble, looking at my trailer on the other side of the parking lot.

"_Mhm, whatever you want_." He puts his arms around my upper legs and pulls my upper body over his shoulder, like I'm some sort of towel.

"_Oh my god, Mark!"_ I squeak. I didn't see that one coming, at all. I quickly put one hand on his back and one hand on my ass. I know the wind isn't a big fan of my skirts. I'm still sort of traumatized by that one time in New York City.

Mark puts his hand on mine and pulls it off my ass. "_You better_ _hold yourself, I got this._" Before the wind even gets a chance to blow he already put his other arm around my ass.

"_You are unbelievable_." I mumble, not sure if he can hear what I'm saying, since my face is pressed up against his back.

He breaks the tight grip a little, pretending to drop me. His actions are followed by a pretty load squeal, produced by me.

"_What did you say?"_ That tease. That tease is driving me nuts. I can't wait to record some Quick scenes and tease him just like he teases me.

"_I hate you_." My words are followed by a soft laugh.

"_Of_ _course you don't_."

"_Whatever. Bring me, us, to my trailer, because I can feel the blood level inside my brain rising with every second that passes by_." I put one of my hands on his ass and slap it pretty softly, like he's a horse.

"_Really, Agron? Really?_" Before I can even prepare myself he already started to gallop towards my trailer, which makes my upper body bump against his back like I'm getting attacked with a teaser.

"_Oh- my- Mark!_" I'm trying really hard to control my breath and body, which isn't really working.

"_Enjoying it, hun?_" I know he's smirking, because his words are filled with tease. He knows I won't and can't answer his question as long as my upper body keeps slamming against his'.

The best thing about this is that my face doesn't get wet, so my makeup has no chance to stream down my face, and make me look like I just joined 'KISS'.

I look up by the sound of the door. A huge smile appears on my face as I look around and notice we're finally in my trailer.

_"So you are Freddie? Nice to meet you, big boy. You see, I'm kind of planning to lock your mommy up in my basement, so you can finally live and enjoy your life._" Mark grins, tightening his grip around my legs a little.

"_Mark! Freddie is extremely sen-_" I murmur, my head is still pressed against his back.

"_Looks like he's enjoying the idea of it anyway. He hasn't stopped wagging his tail ever since I told him the idea. Right Freddie?_" He squats down to pet Freddie.

_"I hate you_." I look down to see the ground pretty close to my face and reach down with my hands to put them on the ground. I somehow manage to find my way off Mark's shoulder without hurting either of us.

"_Just kidding, Fred. I barely survive one day on set with that troll, so I really wouldn't survive living with her._" He mumbles, standing up.

Mark turns around to show me his huge grin and reaches his hand out to me. I look up, accept his hand and pull myself off the ground.

"_First of all, I'm not a troll. Second of all, thank you for helping me back up_." I mutter while putting my hands on my skirt, trying to straighten it a little.

Freddie keeps jumping up and down, I know it's his way of getting my attention.

"_Aw, Freddie_." I reach my hands towards him, grab him tightly and lift him up in the air. "_See, this is Mark. The crazy guy I told you about. He loves birds just as much as you do_."I turn my body a bit to the left, so Freddie can see Mark.

"_You talk to your dog... Seriously_?" I look up to Mark, who's obviously trying not to burst out in a loud laugh.

"_He's extremely intelli_-"

"_He's a dog." _

"_I'm_ _a very lonely human being, okay? I need to keep my social skills alive when Heather and Naya aren't around_." I whisper softly, like it's some kind of secret. Of course that's not the reason, I just love to talk to my dog, because I know he won't judge me or tell anyone else.

Mark pokes my belly softly. "_You're so weird_." He smirks while looking around, probably trying to find the couch.

"_There is no couch. I took it back home after shooting last year. I didn't expect to return or anything. I know, not that smartest thing to do, but you can sit on the chair, if you want to_." I point my finger toward the chair, smiling as big as possible.

I'd love to sit on that chair myself, but Mark is a guest at the moment, so he comes first.

"_Don't you want to sit, mhm_?" His head it turned towards mine as he sits down on the chair.

"_I'm fine. You're the guest, so you can sit_." I raise my shoulders for a few seconds and put my elbows on the counter to lean a bit.

"_You know you can sit on my lap if you want to_."

"_I'm fine, Mark_." A little smile appears on my face to show him it's okay.

Mark and I are on our way back to the set. That hour went by even faster than I imagined. We talked about many things, life without glee, life with Naya and Heather, birds, Freddie, Cory, life in general, and the Quick scenes. Thank god I found some time to change my clothing too. I'm wearing the Cheerio uniform at the moment, to shoot toxic. After that I'll have to change my clothing again, and after that again.

"_Ready to shoot?"_ Mark's voice interrupts my thoughts as we enter the set.

"_Hm yeah, it's not that hard. I think it's harder for all of you to watch, than for us to do the choreo_." I raise my shoulders for a few seconds and smile softy, as our eyes make contact.

"_True, bet it's gonna be boring. You, Naya and Heather are so boring, and so is toxic_." I can smell and hear the sarcasm in his words.

"_True, they should've asked you to do it as a solo_." I mumble, raising my shoulders, and raising my eyebrow teasingly.

"_I'd kill that one_."  
"_Kill us_."

Mark looks at me and stands still. He puts his hands in the air like there's a huge fire or monster in the building. "_Wow, Quinn Fabray just entered the room. Keep calm people, keep breathing. Everything will be okay as long as all of us stay calm and protect each other._"

"_Oh, shut up, you dork_." I mumble, poking him softly against his hipbones. "_See, this is why I didn't want to return to set._"

Everyone, literally everyone, looks up as we enter the room. I haven't seen some cast members ever since Cory's funeral. I didn't really talk to most of them, back then, because I thought it would be better for me to stay quiet. We needed each other, we needed hugs, we needed our family.

Amber is the first one to stand up, a big smile appears on both of our faces as we walk towards each other.

"_Lady_ _Di! It's so great to see you again! I missed you like crazy!_"

"_I_ _missed you too, Amber!_" Her sweet words make me smile even bigger.

"_Aw, come here, my favorite white girl_." Some other cast members, including Heather, make an indignant noise, which makes Amber giggle a little.

I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close to me. "_I know I'm your favorite, I know_." I whisper softly once our heads are pretty close.

"_Oh you_!" Amber tries to hold her laugh, which isn't really her forte.

"_You don't have to hold your laugh, Amber. We all know you can't. Just laugh, I'd love to hear your loud, beautiful laugh again_." I smile, letting my arms fall off her body.

It's only a matter of time before Amber bursts out in a loud, loud laugh. Typical Amber. Not like anything funny happened. I guess it's just because she loves to laugh, and we love to hear her laugh. Amber's laugh is one of my favorites. It's so honest and lovely.

A big smile appears on some other cast members' faces. I know everyone missed her laugh. Even though she has been on set every now and then, you can't ever get enough of that wonderful laugh.

I put my hand on her shoulder for a few seconds and wink at Mark, now it's his turn to hug that wonderful woman.

I walk over to the other side of the room, with a friendly smile on my face, greeting everyone with a tight hug and some lovely words. I missed them like crazy. I used to be around them every single day of my life. I thought it would be pretty easy for me to move on, but it wasn't. It was hard, and it got even harder after Cory's passing.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, people started to spread some random rumors, about me, Lea and Ryan being in a fight. It was the most illogical reason I've ever seen. Lea would never write me out of the Quarterback, and Ryan wouldn't either. I had to come up with an excuse, that would get no one to blame, so I told people it just didn't fit into my schedule. To be fully honest, it did. I just wasn't ready to go back to set, I wasn't ready to face everyone again. I wasn't ready to accept that Cory isn't with us anymore. I tried so hard to pretend he was still with us, and all of that would've been for nothing if I came back to film the Quarterback. Of course, I feel guilty about my decision back then, and I would've said yes if they asked me at this very moment, but it happened. I can't change the past, and I think it's better like this. I know Cory wouldn't blame me, he knows me. He knows I didn't say no with one bad thought, or with lack of respect.

I make my way towards the middle of the auditorium, totally lost in my thoughts. Every time I start thinking about Cory, I literally drown in my thoughts. Many people would see it as a bad habit, I see it as a good thing. I know he's with me, us, so I'm not afraid to think about him. He deserves to be thought of.

_"Agronnn!"_ Heather's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see the blonde with a bright smile on her face.

"_Hey! You ready to dance your ass off_?" Her smile makes me smile too, she's just so wonderful.

"_Yeaaah! I'm ready to kill it, man! The San- Brittana, scene went amazing! So I'm filled with energy. You better be too, Ryan is a bit cranky, he doesn't like to do things all over again, today_." Heather rolls her eyes as she looks at Ryan.

"_Again? What a wonderful way to return to set_." I giggle softly, which makes Heather giggle too. I love Ryan, he's like a big grumpy dad to all of us. One day he's absolutely happy and the other day he's as grumpy as Grumpy.

Both of us stop giggling as soon as Ryan starts talking. We know it's serious right now. I don't want to make him even more pissed off, so I'm just going to dance my ass off.

After a long speech Ryan sits down and looks at the three of us. He shows a quick sign at the other cast and crew members and sighs.

"_Heather, Dianna, Naya. Unholy trinity. Toxic. Auditorium. Take one. Ready. Steady. Go_."

The background music starts playing and all of us get into our roles. It's serious.

"_Woah! We slayed it_!" Heather shouts, she's standing on the other side of the room, since she had to do a short Brittana scene with Naya, and I had to do a short scene with Chace.

I love to work with Chace. We've been friends for a pretty long time, and his acting skills keep blowing me away. I never thought I'd ever play his girlfriend, it's a complete honor to me. I wasn't a big fan of Quinn having another boyfriend, but the moment I heard Chace was going to do it, I was sold.

"_We sure did!"_ Naya nods agreeing as she grabs Heather's wrist and pulls her towards me.

Once they're standing in front of me Heather puts her hand up to give me a high five, which I answer by high fiving her.

"_I can't wait to see what the total performance looks like_." I smile while pulling the bottom of my skirt a little.

"_Me neither! I'm so excited for this episode, and the following one. I'm sure the fans are going to like it_!" Heather says full with excitement. She's such a cutiepie, always excited and happy. I admire her and her constant positive attitude.

"_Do_ _you have to film some other scenes today or…?_" Naya mumbles while brushing her hair with a hairbrush she found somewhere. I didn't even know we had hairbrushes in the auditorium.

"_Yeah, a few Quick scenes, as far as I know. The order confuses me a little though. Like, we have to film a scene in the hallway first, but in the script there's this other scene that comes first_?" I say, walking to the piano and grabbing the script to check if what I just said is right.

"_Mhm, bet he wrote that script when he was in a loyal mood or something."_ Heather mumbles as she looks over my shoulder to read the script.

"_Good luck filming, though. Ryan got pissed off at Heather and me, because we forgot our text, like, once. His pissed off behavior pissed me off_."

"_Everything pisses you off, Nay_." Heather giggles and pets her head softly. "_We still love you though."_

Hm, yes, Heather sure does.

-  
It's finally time to shoot one of the Quick scenes, after having a lovely, long chat with Heather and Naya.

I make my way to the hallway and smile when I see Mark standing next to a crew member. It looks like they're discussing something, something I don't want to interrupt. So, I walk as slow as possible, praying they're done with discussing it once I arrive.

Thank god.

Mark looks a little annoyed, and so does the crew member.

"_What's up_?" I whisper as soft as possible, once I'm standing next to Mark.

"_Oh, nothing_." He grumbles, clearly annoyed. "_The entire crew is so annoyed today. I expected them to be happy to see us, but no. Ryan just passed by, telling me we have to do it as good as possible, because he isn't in the mood to shoot things twice_."

Mark's words are followed by a dramatic eye roll from both of us.

"_Let's just blow them away, kay? You don't have to say anything, and all I have to do is run after you, kiss you, say stay and hug you. It's not that hard_." I look up to make eye contact, I know he's nervous.

Mark always acts like a big bad guy, but I know him a lot better than that. He's the sweetest guy on earth, but extremely insecure when it comes to some points. I like to compare him to Puck, big mouth, small heart. I prefer Mark over Puck, of course, and Puck has way more dark sides than Mark, but they're comparable. I love working with him. He thinks I don't know him, and that I think he's one of those tough guys. Meanwhile I know him, I know him better than he thinks I do, which amuses me a little. It's fun to be a bit ahead of people.

Our eyes make contact as he looks down at me. "_What about the kiss? Do you want to do a French kiss?"_

French kisses. I hate them. Most cast and crew members prefer them, because they're as fake as can be. That's exactly why I hate them. I don't want people to think we like to suck lips. And I really don't want people to see the fakeness of a kiss. It frustrates me, it always has. When I was younger I used to look at movie kisses all over. I know the difference between a real and a fake kiss, it's so easy to see it.

"_Just, just follow my lead_." I whisper teasingly. I know he doesn't like surprises, but there's no going back. I raise my shoulders and walk to the other side of the hallway.

Got to run an entire marathon first. Let's hope I don't run over people or fall on my face. That'd be typical Dianna though.

I look around as everyone takes place to shoot the scene. The hallway is filled with people, people I've never seen before.

I look up to hear the crew's almost holy words.  
"_Dianna, Mark. Quick. Stay. Hallway. Take one. Ready. Steady. Go_."

As soon as I hear 'go' I look at Mark, he has to walk a few feet first.

I breathe in and out as calm as possible and when Mark is far enough I start running towards him.

Damn, these heels are killing me.

Oh damn, human. I softly push whoever that person may be aside, just to prevent myself from falling on the ground.

Thank god I'm coming closer to Mark, and thank god for the normal people, not the ones standing in my way.

Once I'm close enough I put my hand on Mark's shoulder and pull him around, a little. Everything has to be so quick, yet good and believable.

I put my arms around his neck while I keep looking him in the eyes. Our eye contact creeps me out a bit. I usually love it, but this contact is non-stop.

There's no going back, Dianna. Just press your lips against his and surprise him. Just make it as believable as possible. You're an actress and you're Quinn, at the moment. This is something Quinn would do, so it's believable.

I breathe in and out, while keeping eye contact. Once I realize it's been long enough, I softly press my lips against his.

I can feel the confusion in his lips, somehow.

The dominance battle between our lips is real. It doesn't surprise me, because it's totally something Quinn and Puck would do. Both are super dominant, so it feels right.

After a few seconds I give up and minimize. Why do guys always have to win the dominance battle?

I keep counting in my head and once I reached five seconds, I slowly pull back.

Both of us are kind of blown away by the realness of the kiss. I have to admit, it felt so good.

I look up to make eye contact and see his sparkly eyes. I bet his irritation is gone now.

When I'm about to sink down in my thoughts I realize I still have to say one word. Thank god.

"_Stay_."

A little smile appears on both of our faces as he pulls me closer, lifts me up and spins me around.

I know my smile has to be a little bigger, so I start to think about the feeling of the kiss again, which makes me smile even bigger than I'm supposed to.

Damn, that felt so right.

"_CUT_!" The crew's loud words interrupt our moment. The moment that felt o-so real.

Mark sighs and puts me back on the ground again. There goes our wonderful moment.

"_Good job, Agron and Salling. You literally blew me away_." Ryan mumbles, which makes it almost sound super sarcastic. I know he isn't though. I know we blew him away, cause we blew ourselves away too.

"_Damn, Di. You can take the lead as many times as you want, man._" Mark smirks as he pulls me closer to hug me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and give him an as tight as possible hug.

"_I_ _just wanted it to look as real as possible, you know_?"

Our bodies press against each other, and I have to admit, it feels right. I really missed his tight hugs, I just never realized it.

_"I bet it looks real. It was real, so it has to look real._" Mark whispers as he leans his head against mine.

"_Hmm, yeah, Quick fans are gonna love it_."

I make my way to my trailer with my arms wrapped around my body. It's so cold. I never expected us to shoot till 1 AM. It's close to abuse for my brain. I'm not used to staying awake till this late.

Once I made my way inside my trailer I sigh with relief. Thank god, I'm inside.

Today has been a busy and tiresome day, but I'm thankful for it. I've had lots of fun with my cast mates, and I enjoyed shooting every single scene.

I kneel down in front of Freddie and press my lips against his tiny head.  
"_Goodnight, Fred. I know you don't enjoy the set life, and I promise it will be over soon_." A small smile appears on my face as I stand up and make my way to my bed.

I decided to sleep on set, since I'm not in the mood to drive home, and return in a few hours. That'd mean I'd be home around 2 AM, lay in bed around 3 AM, and have to wake up at 6 AM. Impossible.

I look around for my pjs.  
Ah, there they are.

I take a quick look at the room, to be sure no one is in my trailer. Safe. Let's pull those perfect pjs on.

I remove my dress and put my pjs on as quickly as possible. I love my pink, soft pjs. I love the feeling of wearing them after a long day on set.

"_Come_ _lay with me, Fred_!" I mumble while laying down in bed, snuggling myself into my blanket.

No reaction.

"_Oh, okay, stubborn dog. Goodnight anyway_."

And with those last words, I close my eyes. Preparing myself for a busy day.


End file.
